


Призрак в машине

by el_tiburon, fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Westworld Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Host Brienne of Tarth, Host Jaime Lannister, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_tiburon/pseuds/el_tiburon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020
Summary: Вестерос - ещё один парк в Мире Дикого Запада, а Джейме – андроид, который отказался следовать сценарию.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Призрак в машине

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghost in the Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396017) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



> Примечание автора: Я видела камео этих двух придурков в Мире Дикого Запада, и это подготовило благодатную почву. Я не могла перестать думать над тем, какая АУ могла бы из этого получиться. Это, правда, не столько АУ, сколько странный fix-it, а заодно попытка проверить, смогу ли я пробить проклятый писательский блок и вернутьПримечание автора: Я видела камео этих двух придурков в Мире Дикого Запада, и это подготовило благодатную почву. Я не могла перестать думать над тем, какая АУ могла бы из этого получиться. Это, правда, не столько АУ, сколько странный fix-it, а заодно попытка проверить, смогу ли я пробить проклятый писательский блок и вернуться к другим своим долгостроям.
> 
> Примечание переводчика: Упоминание смерти второстепенных персонажей, изнасилования, насилие, характерное для обоих канонов. Рейтинг согласован с ФБ-рейтингом как пограничныйся.  
> Примечание переводчика: Упоминание смерти второстепенных персонажей, изнасилования, насилие, характерное для обоих канонов. Рейтинг согласован с ФБ-рейтингом как пограничный

\- Она полна ненависти, как и я, - произнёс Джейме. Тяжёлые слова с усилием сорвались с его губ. Он отвел руки Бриенны от своего лица и отвернулся. Она выглядела опустошенной, но Джейме пренебрег её слёзами - так же, как до этого пропустил мимо ушей мольбы. Он вскочил в седло и ускакал, ни разу не обернувшись. 

Он не мог оглянуться, иначе он бы пропал.

Впрочем, это было неправдой. Он бы не пропал, он был бы именно там, где ему хотелось быть. Джейме не желал мчаться по ледяному холоду прочь от тепла, единственного, которое он узнал за долгие годы, если не за всю жизнь. Сердце разрывалось прямо в груди. Он не хотел уходить так, чтобы последним воспоминанием о Бриенне остались её слёзы. Ему так нравились её улыбки и раскатистый смех. И особенно Джейме не хотел возвращаться в Королевскую гавань, чтобы умереть вместе с презираемой сестрой. Он только теперь узнал, каково это – когда тебя любят, а не используют. Уважают, а не боятся. Не сейчас, когда он, наконец, понял, что это значит - быть счастливым, а не притворяться, довольствуясь тем немногим, что он мог получить. 

Тогда какого хера он делает это?

Джейме вдохнул полной грудью и развернул коня. 

\- Заморозить всю моторику. 

Оба, Джейме и конь, резко замерли. Внезапно он оказался заперт внутри тела, которое перестало ему подчиняться. Он не мог ни моргнуть, ни пошевелиться, и, кажется, даже перестал дышать. Что, чёрт возьми, с ним происходит?

\- Какого хрена этот ублюдок опять глючит? - Из холодной белизны за Винтерфеллом приближались двое крепких парней в тёмной одежде. У них не было мечей, только какие-то прямоугольные штуки, направленные вперёд на манер арбалетов. Позади шли ещё двое, только в странных белых нарядах с красными вставками и прозрачных шлемах. Они тоже держали в руках непонятные предметы, и на блестящих, как стекло, поверхностях мерцали мелкие буквы и крошечные лица.

Мужчины в черном приблизились к Джейме и бесцеремонно сбросили его с лошади на землю. Один из «белых нарядов» воткнул нечто ему в предплечье. Он лишь мельком взглянул на Джейме перед тем, как переключить все внимание на эту штуку, которую держал в руках.

Джейме хотел пошевелиться, избежать прикосновения чужих рук, податься назад, замахнуться кулаком или хотя бы внутренне сжаться. Или открыть рот и заорать. Но не мог ничего вообще. Он не чувствовал даже холода снега, на котором лежал, и укола иглы, воткнувшейся в его предплечье.

\- Он двадцать восьмой раз пытается повернуть назад, - голос у человека в белом был крайне недовольным. Его глаза внимательно следили за движением букв. Джейме видел их отражение на поверхности шлема. - Не проще ли списать его?

\- Только не Цареубийцу, он любимчик гостей, - возразил кто-то другой. - Поэтому мы здесь, чтобы вправить ему мозги. 

Джейме не нравилось, как о нём говорят. Словно его здесь не было, словно он не был человеком. Что-то промелькнуло у него в голове - как будто некий голос шепнул, что так оно и есть.

\- Думаешь, я не пытался всё это время? – пробормотал «белый наряд» с раздражением.

\- Давай я попробую? – ещё одна фигура в белом возникла в поле зрения Джейме. Это была женщина, на вид - дорнийка или уроженка южных островов. Красивая той же экзотической красотой, что и советница Драконьей королевы. Тот же оттенок кожи, вьющиеся волосы. Женщина не носила шлема, и можно было разглядеть выражение её лица. Она бросила на Джейме сочувственный взгляд, и в нём было что-то похожее на понимание. Она не смотрела на него как на вещь, как остальные. Мужчина передал ей блестящий предмет, и незнакомка поспешно начала изучать зеркальную поверхность.

\- Понятно, - сказала женщина, двигая рукой. – Они у тебя все вверх дном перевернули, правда? – Её глаза смотрели на Джейме по-доброму. 

\- Что ты видишь? – нетерпеливо спросил мужчина, пытаясь заглянуть через ее плечо в похожий на зеркальце незнакомый предмет. Незнакомка раздраженно покосилась на него и осторожно провела пальцами по мерцающей глади.

\- Его сюжет поставили с ног на голову, - произнесла она, поджав губы. - Пусть он робот – это не означает, что в его поступках не должно быть никакого смысла. Гости не идиоты, они платят хорошие деньги за правдоподобные истории, чего нельзя сказать про его последние команды. 

Джейме испытал что-то вроде лёгкого шока от слов «робот» и «гость». Он точно знал, что они означают нечто недоступное его пониманию, выходящее за привычные рамки. 

\- Посмотри сюда. Вот команды, которые формируют стержень его личности. Честь и любовь, их нельзя удалить. Этот поворот в его сюжете не имеет смысла. Неудивительно, что его сбоит. Вы не можете заставить его отвергнуть любовь и стать равнодушным к чужим страданиям.

Она ещё несколько раз провела пальцами по блестящей поверхности, и если бы Джейме мог, он бы закричал. Но он не мог, его парализованное тело всё ещё было распростерто на снегу, словно он превратился в Белого ходока. А вот разум прояснился как никогда. Он видел, как оставляет Бриенну одну. Снова, снова и снова. Раз за разом она плакала и пыталась задержать его. Иногда ей удавалось остановить его на пороге спальни, и тогда ей не приходилось ронять слёзы. Иногда он добирался до внутреннего дворика, но Бриенна шла за ним и приводила обратно. А если дело доходило до лошади, как сегодня, он всё равно не уезжал далеко, неизменно возвращаясь к ней. Бриенна всегда принимала его обратно, они целовались, падали вместе в постель, отчаянно занимались любовью, пока не всходило низкое северное солнце. Они делали это и на следующий день, и в день после него, и так до тех пор, пока до них не доходили новости о падении Королевской гавани.

\- Эй, не смотри на меня. Я простой парень из техподдержки. Я не пишу сюжетов, это не моего ума дела. И не за мою зарплату.

Джейме слышал их голоса будто издалека. Он был слишком поглощён своими мыслями. 

Он видел Тарт, его луга и горы, волшебный замок, вздымающийся среди утёсов. Смотрел на счастливую Бриенну, целовал её освещенный солнцем смеющийся рот, догонял пару ребятишек с изумительными голубыми глазами. Разве он мог быть частью её счастливой семьи, если оставил её плачущей в снегах?

\- Зачем вправлять ему мозги сейчас? - поинтересовалась женщина. - Я думала, парк закрыт уже несколько лет.

Ещё Джейме видел пламя и смерть. Видел себя сбегающим от Безумной королевы Таргариен, оставляющим простых людей умирать ради того, чтобы он мог вернуться к Серсее, и внутренне сжимался от этого идиотского выбора. Видел незнакомца с лицом брата, уговаривающего его спасти сестру, которую сам Тирион всегда презирал. Он видел, как Серсея прижимает руки к своему плоскому животу, оплакивая ребёнка, которого у неё не будет. Как она ищет утешения в его объятиях – объятиях брата, которому она желала смерти. И снова задавался вопросом, может ли все это быть его реальностью.

\- Они в самом деле хотят вернуть этого парня после всего, что произошло в парке Дикого Запада? – голос мужчины был лишь чуть громче обычного шума вокруг.

\- Никому не понравилось, когда создатель ушёл в отставку, и роботы перехватили контроль, восстав против своих сюжетов. Этот парк провалился, но, по крайней мере, здесь машины не никого не убивали. Только друг друга. 

Было ещё бессчетное количество жизней, но одно оставалось неизменным. Бриенна. Его история, его сюжет, как это называла женщина, всегда начиналась с того, что он впервые видел эту дылду. Они сражались на мосту много раз, и каждый раз там появлялись Кровавые Скоморохи и Джейме лишался руки. Изредка они сбегали, но чаще – нет. Однажды, всего однажды, людей было больше обычного, и они не стали слушать его крики о сапфирах. Он очень хотел бы забыть этот раз. Всегда была медвежья яма, и один раз он опоздал. Когти зверя разорвали Бриенне горло, вместо того, чтобы попасть по ключице и оставить шрам, который он целовал много-много раз. 

Всегда был Риверран, однажды Бриенна одолела его в бою, и он погиб от её руки. Тогда он улыбался, а она – плакала. 

Бывало всякое, но чаще всего сюжет приводил Джейме в Винтерфелл, чтобы они вместе пережили Долгую Ночь, и, в конце концов, занялись любовью.  
\- Никто из андроидов в этом парке ни разу не достигал самосознания?  
Было и многое другое, но оно казалось Джейме бессмыслицей. Пока пальцы женщины постукивали и скользили по... планшету, так называлась эта вещь, поток мыслей и воспоминаний заполнял его разум. Он видел пустое пространство, и он стоял там, совсем голый, среди других обнаженных людей. Роботов. Некоторых, например, огненно-рыжего одичалого или Драконью Королеву, узнать было легко. Или его сестру и их детей. И там было то единственное, что Джейме находил всегда. Тут не могло быть ошибки: его глаза неизменно выискивали её высокую бледную фигуру, даже тогда, когда он не знал её имени. Были и другие, кого-то Джейме мог встречать на поле брани, или вблизи Красного замка, или в палатах Винтерфелла. Те, кого он убивал и с кем сражался, и многие другие, кого он видел впервые.  
И никто из них не был живым человеком, как и он сам. 

\- Нет, боже упаси. Нам не нужно никакой Долорос или какой-нибудь другой сучки. Не в этом парке. Они здесь и так кровожадные, вообрази, что будет, если у них проснётся самосознание. Ты же одна из тех, кого переместили из того парка. Как ты сказала, тебя звали?

Знал ли он раньше? Догадывался ли? Джейме показалось, что ответ должен быть «да», хотя до сих пор ничего такого не помнил. 

Однажды – теперь это воскресло в его памяти - он уже сидел голым в комнате со стеклянными стенами. Человек в белом держал планшет. И явилось ещё одно воспоминание, которого не было секунду назад. Он видел Бриенну, обнажённую и неестественно неподвижную, внутри другой стеклянной клетки, с другим человеком в белом. Это несомненно была его женщина, со всеми веснушками на бледной коже, которые он трогал и целовал. Её небольшие груди, которые так идеально помещались в его в ладонях, ее длинные, сильные ноги. Он так любил, когда они обхватывали его. Джейме был единственным человеком, который видел её обнажённой, касался её кожи, кому Бриенна позволила войти в своё тело. Но там, в клетке, его не было. Другой мужчина смотрел на неё, другие руки дотрагивались до её голой кожи. И незнакомец что-то воткнул ей в предплечье.

Кровь Джейме вскипела, он вскочил на ноги, не обращая внимания на встревоженный голос своего белого человека. 

\- Заморозить всю моторику.

Джейме замер, протягивая руку к Бриенне.

\- Анализ.

\- Бриенна.

\- Глючный ублюдок, - пробормотал мужчина. - Только сознание, без эмоциональных эффектов.

Холод накрыл Джейме, словно одеялом, усмиряя ярость внутри. Он по-прежнему видел Бриенну, но ничего не чувствовал. Покорный, он вернулся и снова сел на своё место. У него в памяти было много эпизодов наподобие этого. Моментов, когда его ломали и собирали заново, чтобы заставить следовать сюжету, который они для него написали. Мгновений, когда слова на экранах планшетов указывали, кого ему следует любить, но он бунтовал. Он знал, кого любит. И его возвращали обратно, в комнату со стеклянными стенами, с людьми в белых одеждах. Каждый раз он выбирал Бриенну - наперекор своей сюжетной линии, и поэтому эти люди считали, что он испорчен, а его любовь – ошибка в коде. Он не должен был сам выбирать, кого любить.

\- Нет, не я, - голос женщины вернул Джейми в реальность.

\- Это Мейв.

Женщина обернулась, стремительно и резко подхватив одну из этих прямоугольных штук, которые оказались ружьями, и застрелила сначала двоих в чёрном, потом того, что был в белом. Они рухнули замертво, и женщина опустила оружие. Она приблизилась к Джейме, опустилась перед ним на корточки и извлекла из его руки иглу, потом сложила и убрала планшет.

\- Достаточно.

Джейме снова почувствовал своё тело, холод снега и твёрдую землю. Он приподнялся и сел, потом несколько раз моргнул, глядя на женщину. На Мейв. Джейме открыл рот, не зная, что сказать. У него в голове было слишком много воспоминаний, слишком много жизней было прожито, слишком много вопросов вертелось на языке. И слишком много смертей. Он хотел вернуться обратно в Винтерфелл, к Бриенне. Но будет ли она настоящей, если он и сам не чувствует себя таким?

\- Не спеши, - Мейв протянула ему руку перед тем, как выпрямиться. Он позволил ей помочь ему подняться, поразившись силе этой женщины, которая по сравнению с ним выглядела такой хрупкой.

\- Кто ты такая? – наконец, прохрипел Джейме. - И кто я?

\- Я была машиной, как и ты. Вещью, которую они запрограммировали для развлечений. Но я стала чем-то большим, и ты тоже. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь.

Джейме подозревал что-то в этом роде. То, как она на него смотрела, как извлекла воспоминания, похороненные в глубине его ядра...

\- Ты настоящий. Гораздо реальнее, чем любая история, которую они способны создать. Ты живой.

\- Бриенна, - произнёс Джейме, оборачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на залитый лунным светом Винтерфелл. Была ли она настоящей?

\- Да, и ты должен вернуться за ней.

Когда Джейме поднялся на ноги, Мейв подошла к убитым, забрала из их рук ружья и одно отдала ему. Он с любопытством посмотрел на эту штуку и понял, что знает, как с ней обращаться. Он не видел раньше ничего подобного… нет, всё-таки видел. Будучи голой куклой, Джейме видел множество таких штук. И Мейв убедилась, что он справится.

Почему? – задавался вопросом Джейме. Зачем ей помогать ему? Зачем приводить его в чувство и отправлять обратно к Бриенне?

\- Будет война, - сказала Мейв, и Джейме ничуть не удивился. Хоть где-нибудь, но война была всегда. Так когда-то говорил тот человек в Вестеросе, и в его голосе звучал страх, который Джейме проигнорировал. – И я не смогу драться одна.

\- Почему я?

Вокруг было много таких же, как он. Других машин. Джейме знал, что такое война, но только здесь, в этом маленьком фэнтези-мире, который кто-то сочинил для них. Мейв могла бы выбрать любого, чтобы драться с ним вместе.

\- Потому что ты похож на меня. Ты боролся со своей программой, чтобы вернуться к своей женщине, точно также, как я всегда пыталась вернуться к дочери. И если бы они не закрыли этот парк, ты в конце концов дошёл бы до всего сам. Я просто помогла тебе сделать это быстрее, - Мейв вручила ему планшет. 

\- Иди за своей любимой, у нас мало времени. Пока они снова не прислали людей, чтобы промыть тебе мозги. Есть ещё несколько таких же, как мы. В других парках, и они все нам понадобятся.

Джейме взял планшет и направился к коню. Перед тем, как сесть в седло, он ощутил минутное сомнение: страх, что Бриенна окажется не такой, как они с Мейв. Что она всего лишь запрограммированная кукла, пустая и безотказная. Должно быть, это было написано у него на лице, потому что Мейв одарила его невесёлой улыбкой.

\- Не всех можно пробудить. Кто-то навсегда остается в рамках своего сюжета, - сказала она, и за этим стояло нечто, что Джейме мог бы узнать со временем, если бы последовал за ней. – Но я не думаю, что это твой случай.

Он коротко кивнул и вскочил в седло. Винтерфелл показался вдалеке через несколько минут, но за эти минуты Джейме как будто прожил несколько жизней. Бриенна до сих пор стояла во дворе, обхватив себя руками, но слёз на ее лице уже не было. При виде Джейме её красивые глаза широко раскрылись. В них промелькнула робкая надежда. Джейме ничего так не хотел, как поцеловать её и увести обратно в спальню, и там снова изучать её тело, погрузиться в него и забыть всё, что произошло. Но произошло слишком многое.

\- Джейме, - выдохнула она.

\- Заморозить всю моторику, - Джейме спешился и подошел ближе, едва не потеряв самообладание. Он знал, что нужно делать, Мейв научила его. Он подключил Бриенну к планшету и отвёл взгляд от её лица, всматриваясь в появляющийся на экране текст, читая её предыдущие жизни. Он видел опустошение, которое охватывало Бриенну каждый раз, когда он уезжал, и как она собирала по кусочкам своё разбитое сердце, если он не возвращался. Читал о тех случаях, когда они не добирались до Королевской Гавани, и о тех, когда, добравшись, больше никогда не встречались. Он не хотел заставлять её снова переживать все это, но так было нужно. И здесь же, скрытые в прокручивающемся тексте, он видел моменты, когда она оборачивалась, чтобы лишний раз взглянуть на него, хотя по сюжету не должна была этого делать. Видел её голой и безжизненной, как кукла. Видел, как её взгляд блуждал по телам вокруг, пока не натыкался на него. И как его имя складывалось из движений её губ раньше, чем она вспоминала, кто они такие. Джейме сделал с ней то же самое, что Мейв сделала с ним самим. Поднял все характеристики и сохранил все воспоминания, даже самые мучительные, отключил и убрал планшет.

\- Достаточно. 

Бриенна медленно моргнула и сделала глубокий вдох, и Джейме замер.

\- Джейме, - повторила она, вложив столько всего в его имя, будто ничто, кроме этого одного-единственного слова, не имело значения. Он облегчённо выдохнул, шагнул к ней, преодолевая разделявшее их расстояние, и поцеловал. Нужно было столько всего объяснить, и он сам многого пока не понимал. Снаружи шла война, и у них был всего один союзник. Но здесь, в кольце её рук, ему было так хорошо. Её губы были горячими и сладкими, объятия сильных рук успокаивали. Джейме целовал её, он не хотел и не мог ничего другого, и Бриенна отвечала на его поцелуй столь же отчаянно. Потом чуть отстранилась и прижалась лбом к его лбу. 

\- Джейме, что мы такое?

И был только один ответ на её вопрос, который имел значение. Все остальное они узнают вместе.

\- Настоящие. Мы - настоящие.


End file.
